Various applications use range information between devices.
The range information may enable, for example, users of the devices to meet new people and/or to use one or more services provided by the devices, e.g., when the devices are in proximity to each other.
The range information may enable, for example, one or more advertisers of services to interact with potential clients based on the range information.
The surge in the number and density of devices connected to the Internet, e.g., Internet of Things (IoT) devices, may increase the need for determining range information between devices.